Muñeca de Porcelana
by BunnyWhite
Summary: Deidara es un artista de retrato, muy famoso por sus retratos al desnudo, pero ahora desea hacer "El retrato perfecto", para eso necesita unos nuevos modelos, por lo que hace una audición, para encontrar a su modelo perfecto, pero no esperaba encontrar al amor de su vida. Deisaso (Fem. Sasori!)
1. Chapter 1

Muñeca de Porcelana

Resumen: Deidara es un artista de retrato, muy famoso por sus retratos al desnudo, pero ahora desea hacer "El retrato perfecto", para eso necesita unos nuevos modelos, por lo que hace una audición, para encontrar a su modelo perfecto, pero no esperaba encontrar al amor de su vida.

Warnings: Hentai, Fem Sasori

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 1: El retrato perfecto

Nuestra historia comienza en Japón, especifico Tokyo, en un estudio de Arte ubicado en un zona muy tranquila de la cuidad, se veía que un artista terminaba de hacer uno de sus retratos, este artista era de cabello largo y rubio, atado con una coleta alta, tenía los ojos celestes como el cielo, su piel era blanca como la vainilla, vestía algo muy simple una camisa roja de botones, unos jeans negros y unos converse, su trabajo no requería ropa elegante por lo que siempre utilizaba ropa casual, el nombre de nuestro artista es Deidara, es un famoso artista de retrato al desnudo, sus retratos o más bien las copias estaban en casi todos los museos de Japón.

Ahora mismo terminaba uno de sus retratos, dibujaba a un modelo muy joven de apenas unos 17 años, este chico era rubio de cabello corto, ojos azules y piel banca, estaba acostado en una cama (para hacer retratos…no piensen mal) totalmente desnudo, Deidara ya casi terminaba de dibujar, solo le faltaban las sombras y…

Listo, Perfecto, Arigato, Naruto-kun

Fue un placer Deidara-sama- dijo al momento que se ponía una bata- ¿Y logro hacer ya su retrato perfecto?

No aún no.-

Pero ud le dijo a la prensa que lo sacaría antes de fin de mes.-

Naruto, recuerda mis palabras, jamás…repito jamás le prometas nada a la prensa porque lo único que vas a ganar va ser estrés.- suspiro- Todas las modelos de la Compañía están ocupadas y el único modelo ósea tú, no lo tomes a mal pero no es lo que busco.-

Pero porque no haces una audición-

Perdóname ¿Qué dijiste?-

Una audición Deidara-sama, pides al periódico para que te lo anuncie y varias personas que estén interesadas en esto vendrán, y tú las entrevistas para ver si es lo que buscas.-

¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, Naruto eres un genio.-

Es un placer Deidara-sama-

Naruto se fue al vestidor para después irse ya vestido, mientras Deidara terminaba de hacer su anuncio en su laptop y enviaba el archivo a la compañía de periódicos para que se lo publicaran, de seguro vendrían varias personas después de todo era famoso.

Apago la luz del estudio y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, había otras 3 puertas en las cuales decían "Estudio del artista…". El rubio había comenzado a trabajar con la compañía "Estudio Iwa" a los 18, para hacer que las copias de sus retratos fueran a dar a los museos, había otros artistas en el "Estudio Iwa" aparte de él, Itachi se especializaba en escultura, Sasuke el hermano menor de este, en retratos con pintura y por último el jefe de la compañía Pain se especializaba en el arte abstracto, las modelos eran contratadas por el jefe, eran 4 en total incluyendo a Naru, Konan la esposa del jefe nadie podía elegirla por razones muy obvias, Karin que trabajaba casi siempre con Sasuke y por ultimo Anko que era novia de Itachi pero no era tan celoso como Pain.

Luego de salir del edifico e ir al estacionamiento. Pasaron como 15 minutos hasta que por fin llego a su casa, estaciono su carro en el garaje y entro a su hogar, su casa era grande, 2 baños, 3 habitaciones, una cocina grande, un patio, una hermosa sala de estar, desde que se volvió famoso pudo darse todos esos lujos, se fue directo a la cocina donde encontró un gato blanco de ojos azules.

O-ren ¿Qué te he dicho sobre subirte en el refrigerador?

O-ren salto del refrigerador a los brazos de Deidara, este la abrazo y luego la dejo en el piso donde la gata comenzó a ronronear mientras se restregaba contra la pierna derecha del rubio, O-ren era la única familia que Deidara tenía, nunca conoció a sus padres, paso casi que toda su vida en el orfanato hasta que a los 16 hizo su primer retrato de un atardecer, ahí en adelante su vida fue mejorando hasta llegar adonde estaba, pero en el fondo sabía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era, era famoso, tenía un hogar, un buen trabajo, una mejor amiga y mascota, pero bueno aún tenía 24 años, tenía una larga vida por delante ya pensaría en lo que le faltaba después…

Deidara saco un plato y sirvió la comida de gato en el para luego dárselo a O-ren, Deidara por su parte comenzó a hacer Bakudan para él

Muy bien, vamos a ver si para el periódico de mañana estará mi anuncio.-

Miauuuu-

O-ren, no te pongas así, sé que te prometí que me quedaría pero necesito terminar esto.-

Purrrr-

O-ren se acercó al rubio y volvió a restregarse contra sus piernas, como diciéndole que lo apoyaba, Deidara por su parte sonrió feliz, es bueno saber que tu "familia", se preocupa por ti. Una vez que termino su cena se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, mañana con suerte su estudio estaría lleno.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Deidara ya había despertado, se había arreglado, desayunado ahora mismo se preparaba para ir al estudio pero primero necesitaba el periódico para ver a qué atenerse.

Escucho un ruido en su puerta salió y vio el periódico en el suelo el cual lo tomo y busco su anuncio en la sección de empleo, hasta que por fin dio con ello, decía:

"Se busca modelo para retratos al desnudo, no necesita tener experiencia pero si debe tener 18 años o más. Dirección: En el estudio Iwa, frente a los baños termales Flor de loto, para más información….."

Qué bien.-

Deidara se despidió de O-ren y se fue en su auto, unos cuantos minutos después, ya estaba en el estudio, se veía que había llegado una gran cantidad de personas, había un guardia que ponía en fila a las personas, una vez que se estaciono en el estacionamiento, fue adonde estaba el guardia y le explico la situación, luego entro al edificio, y se dirigió a una de las 4 puertas que estaban ahí, en su puerta decía, estudio del artista Deidara De vuelta con Deidara prendió la luz de su estudio para después coger un teléfono en el cual tenía un botón lo oprimió y después hablo a la bocina,

¿Ya los dejo pasar? –pregunto el guardia al otro lado

Si por favor que vayan pasando uno a uno.-

Uno a uno comenzaron a entrar, Deidara les preguntaba el nombre, la edad, si tenía miedo o alergia a algún animal ya que a veces retrataba a las modelos con serpientes exóticas o con su gata, y otros datos, pero ninguno era prometedor o no era lo que buscaba, unos eran muy gordos, otros muy flacos, ese era muy alto, aquella tenía muchos tatuajes, para el colmo tenía que pedirles que se desnudaran para ver si era lo que buscaba pero todo fue en vano.

Gracias por venir- dijo al momento que la última chica salía- ¡Aghhh! que voy a hacer ya las 40 personas pasaron, debería pedirle ayuda a Pain tal vez me ayude. No que estoy pensando a duras penas logre que me dejara buscar una nueva modelo.-

*Ring*-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al momento que contestaba el teléfono que lo comunica con el guardia de seguridad

Joven Deidara aquí tengo a una número 41.-

¿Es una chica?-

Si una chica muy hermosa.-

Bien hazla pasar no tengo nada que perder.-

Deidara en realidad ya estaba cansado y dudaba que esta chica fuera su modelo perfecto, escucho que la puerta se había abierto, no levanto la mirada solo tomo un nuevo papel, ella se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

Muy bien, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre y apellido?.-

Akasuna….Akasuna no Sasori.-

¿Tienes alguna alergia?-

No, no soy alérgica a nada.-

Tu edad.-

Tengo 20 años, cumplí 20 ayer para ser más exactos.-

Eres muy joven.- seguía sin mirarle.- ¿Me puedes dar tu…¡¿Ahhh?!-

En ese momento vio a un pequeño conejo blanco cerca de sus piernas, era muy lindo blanco y esponjado, como los de la tele nunca había visto uno en persona.

-Gomen- dijo la chica, esta inmediatamente se acercó y tomo al conejo- Gomenasai, no podía dejar a Fuyu sola.-

Deidara por fin levanto la mirada, se quedó mudo al verla era hermosa, cabellos cortos y rojizos, su piel tan blanca como la nieve…no como la porcelana, sus ojos color caramelo tan brillantes, vestía una yukata negra con nubes rojas… esa no era una chica era una muñeca de porcelana… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Por kami..-

Etto… ¿Hay algún problema?.-

¿Eh?, ejem no, solo falta una cosa pero puede que te sea de desagrado… necesito verte desnuda… lo siento pero son las reglas de la compañía.-

No hay problema.-

Sasori dejo a su conejita en el sillón y con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a quitarse la ropa, una vez desnuda se voltio para que el rubio la viera, este casi sufre de una hemorragia nasal, era increíble.

Eres perfecta, eres una obra maestra- dijo limpiándose el hilito de sangre que salía por su nariz.- ¡Eres mi modelo estas contratada, bueno casi debo llevarle tu información a Pain y ya estarás contratada.

¿En serio?, Gracias Deidara-sama.-

Ya puedes vestirte.-

Sasori estaba a punto de tomar su ropa cuando vio que Fuyu salto del sillón está en un intento de agarrarla cayó al suelo en 4.

¿Fuyu estas bien?-

Luego se escuchó un estruendo Sasori miro hacia atrás, era Deidara que se había desmayado de una hemorragia nasal, al parecer cuando Sasori cayó, él se disponía ayudarla pero no pudo evitar ver más allá de la espalda. Sasori asustada dejo a Fuyu y se vistió rápidamente, para luego ver al artista.

¡Deidara-sama!, ¿se encuentra bien?-

No sé qué me pasa, esto no suele suceder….¿ya te vestiste?-

Si… mire si no le importa…planeaba hacerme una cirugía hoy en la tarde…-

¿Eh?, Oh no, no quiero nada de cirugías, pueden dejarte cicatrices.-

Pero es para aumentar mis pechos.-

Ni para eso…nada de cirugía, tu cuerpo de ahora en adelante es un templo. ¿De acuerdo?-

De acuerdo.-

Deidara volvió a sentarse en la silla y Sasori en el sillón, el rubio siguió recolectando más datos de la pelirroja, y luego fue a entregárselos a Pain.

Bueno- dijo mientras volvía a entrar en su estudio- Pain te ha aceptado, ya estas contratada, bueno a hora hablar de negocios, te necesitare todos los días, de 10 am a 5 pm, y tu paga seria 1000 yenes por cada vez que uno de nuestros artistas te necesite para uno de nuestros trabajos.-

Me parece justo, pero me temo que tengo un pequeño problema

¿Cuál es ese problema?-

Pues se me olvidó mencionar que yo vivo en Okinawa, solo estoy aquí por trabajo no pensé que me aceptarían.-

….Hmmmm…. tengo una idea, si te parece, puedes vivir conmigo tengo un cuarto de huéspedes.-

Pero… Apenas te conozco.-

Entonces qué te parece si vamos por tus cosas a tu hotel y vamos a un parque a conocernos mejor.-

¿Lo dice en serio?-

Tan serio como que mi nombre es Deidara.-

Está bien, pero solo si Fuyu viene conmigo.-

Si porque no, solo tengo una gata apuesto que aceptara a Fuyu de inmediato.-

Vale, pero otra cosa, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto me acabo de graduar de la universidad de arte.-

Tampoco es que bruto que montón de cosas, hay que saber, es decir lo único que tienes que hacer es posar.-

Cierto.-

Bueno Sasori, ¿Me aceptas una charla animada en el parque con un café?-

Arigato, Deidara-sama.-

Ambos salieron del estudio y después del edificio y después se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaba Sasori, solo tenía 2 maletas, luego se dirigieron al parque Zen, Ahí compraron 2 capuchinos y se sentaron bajo un cerezo y comenzaron a hablar.

Deidara le conto de su vida a Sasori y luego sigio el turno de la pelirroja, esta le conto que también era huérfana, pero su abuela la cuido y la educo hasta los 18, ya que había ella había muerto de una enfermedad, después de eso fue a la universidad de arte de Okinawa, donde no dio detalles, finalmente había vendido su casa y las demás cosas para comprar un boleto de avión para venir a Tokyo a buscar trabajo y una mejor vida.

Wow, realmente tu vida ha sido dura… pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a la audición?-

Bueno yo iba a ser retratista como ud, Deidara-sama pero decidí ser modelo.-

Dime.. si no quieres responderme está bien, ¿Cómo es la universidad de Okinawa?, según lo que oído es muy buena.-

No para mi.-

¿Por?-

Bueno, aunque no lo creas, en la universidad, solían maltratarme mucho, los chicos se burlaban de mi por no ser de tetona como las otras chicas, ellas solían hacerme bromas y trataban de besarme diciendo que yo era lesbiana…entonces decidí disfrazarme …..me corte el cabello y comencé a actuar como un chico y milagrosamente me dejaron en paz por el resto de la carrera.-

¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?, Eres…muy hermosa, eres preciosa tal y como estas.-

Gracias.- dijo avergonzada

Sasori, comenzó a tomar su capuchino, luego vio que fuyu se acercaba y se subía en su regazo, este lo iba a acariciar pero dudaba, nunca había visto en persona un conejo por lo que no sabía si lo iba a morder. Sasori vio esto tomo la mano del rubio y la puso sobre la cabecita del conejo para que viera que Fuyu no le haría nada.

Deidara siguió acariciando al conejo, la pelirroja noto que aún tenía su mano sobre la del rubio por lo que la quito.

Deidara-sama, creo que en cualquier momento empezara a llover.-

Tranquila, duérmete un rato disfruta el clima.-

Sasori le hizo caso y se recostó contra el árbol y cuando menos se lo espero se dormida, el rubio de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo, admirando su belleza, con ella como el modelo para el retrato perfecto sería un éxito total…sintió por un momento que su mundo se había completado, de repente… sintió algo en su mejilla era una gota de lluvia, Sasori tenía razón había comenzado a llover, Sasori se despertó de golpe y tomo a Fuyu luego comenzó a llover más fuerte.

Ven vamos.-

Ambos corrieron hasta el auto del rubio, Sasori se montó en el asiento del copiloto y Deidara en el del conductor.

Bueno ahora vamos a mi casa, ahí podrás cambiarte y secarte.-

Gracias.-

Ya casi estaban cerca de la casa del rubio, Sasori se había vuelto a dormir, Deidara seguía admirando su belleza de vez en cuando, noto que la yukata se había mojado y la pelirroja no traía la parte de arriba de su ropa interior.

"Maldita sea"-pensó el rubio – "Vamos Deidara reacciona, ya has visto varias mujeres desnudas para retratar, deberías estar acostumbrado a esto, pero es que ella es tan diferente, tan bonita, hermosa…y…" ¡Me lleva el &%$ !-

Grito al notar cierta molestia en su entrepierna, eso sí era el colmo, ya todo su autocontrol se había ido al carajo, esa chica era un caso totalmente diferente, nunca en su vida había perdido los estribos delante una mujer, una hemorragia nasal, desmayarse, ponerse nervioso, sentir que su mundo estaba completo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¿Uh?- sasori despertó- ¿Deidara-sama se encuentra bien?-

Ya no lo sé- dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cien- Todo el día me han pasado cosas tan raras fuera de la rutina que me hace sentir que ya no tengo autocontrol de mi persona.-

¿Por qué lo dice?-

Algo ahí, "No te des cuenta"-

Bueno cuando yo tengo problemas yo siempre pienso cual es el origen de ello, y con encontrar el origen encuentro la solución.-

"Sasori tu eres mi problema, desde que te vi me has causado esta actitud tan extraña y mi problema más abajo", tal vez son cosas mías, tal vez me lo estoy imaginando todo, pero gracias por el consejo.-

Es un placer.-

Por fin llegaron a la casa del rubio este bajo las maletas de la pelirroja y le mostro la casa, al final le mostro donde dormiría, en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Bueno aquí dormirás, el baño está cerca de mi cuarto por si necesitas algo, oh y esta es O-ren.- dijo al sentir que su gata se restregaba contra su pierna

Es muy bonita, creo que ya me iré a dormir, buenas noches Deidara-sama y gracias por todo- dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla y cerraba la puerta.

Por kami- susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Bueno ahora necesitare un baño de agua helada con hielo- dijo recordando su problema

Algo en su interior le decía que esa chica le traería nuevos cambios en su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de Bunny:

Hola que tal, hace mucho que no subo fics bueno este es un proyecto que termine el año pasado(el borrador) y hasta ahora lo estoy copiando en la compu.. este va ser mi primer hentai por así decirlo y quise hacerlo con Fem Sasori para no usar una chica de Naruto, aparte mato 2 pájaros de un tiro, estoy haciendo mi primer Deisaso también Yay!

Espero sus reviews se despide:

BunnyWhite


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Lo que le falta a mi mundo

*Deidara POVs*

Han pasado cerca de 2 meses desde que Sasori se mudó conmigo, me he tenido que acostumbrar a muchas cosas nuevas, por ejemplo que ya no vivo solo por lo que no puedo entrar al baño sin tocar, cada vez que entro al baño tengo una privilegiada vista a su cuerpo lleno de gotitas como si ella fuera una rosa llena de gotitas de rocío pero luego vuelvo a la realidad cuando ella me tira el jabón, y me grita "¿Nunca tocas?", pero si yo le respondo "Te veo desnuda en el trabajo ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" ella me empieza a tirar todas las cosas a su alcance, otra cosa que he tenido que acostumbrarme, es en el trabajo cuando le pido que haga una pose y no la hace como espero, tengo que tomarla con delicadeza y tocar su cuerpo o manejarlo y ponerlo en la pose que yo quiero, me provoca que al final de la sesión un buen problema allá abajo, otra cosa que me he tenido que acostumbrar es ese molesto sentimiento que me surge cuando estoy con ella, no sé qué es ni de donde proviene, ese sentimiento de…. No debe ser una tontería… ahora mismo me encuentro en mi habitación pensando cómo hacer mi retrato perfecto logre engañar la prensa y a Pain para ganar más tiempo ahora debo concentrarme, y pensar… pero solo pienso en ella.

*Fin de Deidara POVs*

¡Me lleva el $#&/%!- grito el rubio al notar que otra vez tenía el mismo problema de su nueva rutina

¿Deidara-sama, se encuentra bien?- pregunto Sasori desde afuera

No… no es…nada vuelve a dormir, mañana hay que irnos temprano por una reunión del jefe.-

Hmmm, de acuerdo.-

Cuando escucho que Sasori se había ido, se acostó en su cama y se bajó su pantalón de dormir, liberando su miembro este una vez afuera se alzó orgulloso, se le notaba demasiado las venas incluso temblaba un poco.

Mierda… es la primera vez que se me pone así.-

El rubio estuvo masturbándose casi por una hora, pero no se le quitaba, fue al baño y literalmente se bañó con hielo y agua helada, nada, pensó en cosas que le daban asco y nada.

¡Mierda!- grito molesto y harto- Ya es oficial, no tengo control de mi persona-

Deidara-sama ¿seguro que se siente bien?-

Nooo- fue honesto

¿Qué le sucede, tiene algún problema?-

No entres.-

Deidara aún estaba desnudo por la ducha como pudo se tapó con el cobertor de su cama, la pelirroja entro, Deidara hubiera deseado morir en ese momento, Sasori llevaba un camisón negro semi transparente, se veía demasiado sexy, pero en ese momento sintió que su miembro se volvía más duro que el acero.

"Mierda"-pensó al momento que se inclinaba por el dolor que le producía

Deidara-sama, ¿Qué le sucede?-

….-

Si no me dice si yo misma busco mi respuesta.-

…..-

Sasori agarro desprevenido a Deidara, le quito el cobertor, y este trato de cubrirse pero ya era muy tarde, Sasori al ver lo que el rubio le ocultaba se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

Deidara-sama.-

No…me lo puedo quitar- dijo ya derrotado.-

Yo…yo te ayudare.-

¿Nani? ¡ahhh!-

Sasori tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, daba ciertos mordiscos suaves en la punta y luego dándole besos, Deidara estaba que no se lo creía, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja para marcar el ritmo que quería,

"Esto...no puede estar pasando, lo hace tan endemoniadamente bien, ¿será que ya hecho esto antes?, si es así ¿con quién?, sasori… hay no…me….me corro".-

Deidara ya le iba a decir a Sasori que parara pero no pudo evitarlo y se corrió en la boca de esta, lo que ocurrió después lo dejo perplejo, Sasori había comenzado a succionar como pidiendo más.

Sasori, ya basta.- dijo al momento que la hacía sentarse

¿uh?...realmente lo siento- dijo llorando

¿Qué?-

Lo siento mucho….no pude evitarlo…..-

Sasori abrazo a Deidara, y esta intentaba consolarla pero le era imposible, poco a poco Sasori dejo de llorar, el rubio por su parte no la soltó en ningún momento,

Dime…¿Por qué lloras?, tal vez no quieras oír esto pero me hiciste un favor.-

Eres un puto pervertido al igual que él- dijo dispuesta a irse

Sasori oye yo no te obligue a nada.-

Pues es tu maldita culpa.-

Oye esto es tan natural como el sexo, apuesto que lo disfrutaste.-

Cierra la boca.- dijo al momento que le daba una cachetada

….-

Deidara tomo a Sasori desprevenida y la tumbo en su cama, la pelirroja intento rasguñarle la cara pero se detuvo al sentir como Deidara le quito sus bragas y comenzó a tocarla.

Ves…- le mostro sus dedos los cuales estaban mojados- Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.-

Suéltame.- comenzó a gimotear de nuevo- ¡Suéltame!, no eres más que un degenerado, un pervertido como todas las personas en este puto mundo, ¿normal?, no sabes que es que pasen medio año acosándote, que tu novio te secuestre, luego que te inyecte todo tipo de afrodisíacos, para luego ser la puta personal de tu clase y a darle sexo oral a todos tus compañeros y cuando intentan violarte te miran y exclaman "¡Esta Perra lo está disfrutando!" ¿Dime eso te parece normal?.-

Sasori….-

Por esa…razón me fui de Okinawa, para huir…huir de todo eso, al parecer parte de los afrodisíacos que me inyecto él son permanentes por lo que cada vez que me encuentro en una situación así, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo y siempre acabo pidiendo más, así que no creas que esto lo hice por gusto.-

Después de eso Sasori tomo sus bragas y se fue de la habitación derramando lágrimas, Deidara solo se quedó ahí, pensando, se sintió tan mal consigo mismo, como pudo se vistió y se fue al cuarto de Sasori, ella estaba abrazando a Fuyu mientras lloraba, inmediatamente noto la presencia de Deidara, se acercó a Sasori y la abrazo.

Yo no soy como él, yo haría lo que fuese para protegerte de personas como él, jamás podría hacerte un daño así, porque siento que debo protegerte, eres demasiado bonita e inocente no podría arrancarle los pétalos a una rosa.-

Deidara-sama… Arigato-

Sasori dejo a Fuyu y abrazo a Deidara mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el rubio le tomo ambas manos y se miraron fijamente, ese silencio era tan raro y tranquilo a la vez, la pelirroja desvió la mirada, y luego comenzó a bostezar.

Mejor me voy, necesitas descansar.-

No quédate conmigo.-

Por cierto mañana voy a hacer mi retrato perfecto, y necesitare que lleves a Fuyu.-

¿Para qué?-

Quiero retratar tu inocencia con Fuyu.-

¿Yo inocente? que no te acabo de decir lo que yo...-

No importa yo sigo pensando que eres inocente, hermosa y perfecta.-

….-

Deidara se acostó en la cama de Sasori y acerco a la pelirroja a su pecho, ella al principio quiso alejarse pero después decidió acostarse con Deidara.

Minutos después el rubio ya se había quedado dormido, mientras sasori seguía despierta, se sentía muy extraña, su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salírsele del pecho, ni ella misma se lo creía cuando se dio cuenta, se había enamorado de Deidara, pero eso solo la hizo sentirse peor, después de lo que paso, probablemente la vería más como una zorra nada más, ese idiota de Orochimaru…con solo pensar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él, ese hombre de piel pálida, ojos amarillos como los de las serpientes y ese cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color carbón, le daba asco con solo pensar que él fue su novio, que lo había besado y si él nunca la hubiera secuestrado le habría entregado su virginidad, sin quiera pensarlo, Sasori para ese entonces fue y aún es muy frágil y muy sensible, Orochimaru se aprovechó de eso y la convirtió en su títere. Había veces que Sasori se odiaba a si misma por su sensibilidad, la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable y frágil.

Èl nunca me amara- susurro viendo a Deidara – Nunca lo hará.-

Después de eso comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sintió como el rubio la volvía a abrazar ella miro hacia arriba y vio que Deidara le sonreía como diciéndole "No llores, no hay porque llorar".

*A la mañana siguiente*

La rutina volvió a ser la misma, mientras Sasori se duchaba, Deidara hacia el desayuno una vez que la pelirroja terminaba, Deidara se daba una ducha, ambos desayunaban y luego ambos se iban al estudio, no hubo ni una sola palabra durante este trayecto, minutos después ya estaban en el estudio, Deidara preparaba sus cosas, mientras que Sasori estaba en el vestidor, salió con una bata puesta, mientras Deidara intentaba decidir si dibujaba a Sasori en la cama o cerca de la ventana, miro a la pelirroja que ya estaba lista, al final decidió la cama, Sasori supo que ya se había decidido por lo que se quitó la bata y esta callo lentamente en el piso, Deidara por su parte trago fuerte aún no se acostumbraba a esto, la pelirroja se acostó en la cama y espero a que Deidara viniera y la acomodara como él quería

¿Cuándo va a ser la reunión con Pain?- pregunto

Hoy mismo en a mediodía vinimos más temprano para terminar el cuadro a tiempo, ahora pon tu brazo izquierdo encima de tu cabeza, pon tu mano derecha en tu estómago, levanta un poco la pierna izquierda que más o menos te cubra tu…ejem y ahora.-

Deidara fue a su sillón a la par estaba una jaula transportadora donde estaba Fuyu, el rubio la saco con cuidado de la jaula y la puso en el vientre de Sasori, luego se fue a sentar en el sillón

Mírame a los ojos.-

De acuerdo.-

Sasori puso una sonrisa muy tierna, que la hacía verse muy inocente, más de lo que aparentaba por lo que decidió retratarla, cada línea que hacía, la hacía con mucho cariño y suavidad como nunca antes, esta vez sentía que el papel era la piel de Sasori tan suave, tan hermosa, se inspiró un poco más y decidió hacer algunas improvisaciones y dibujo pétalos de rosa sobre las sabanas y el cuerpo de la ojimiel y puso un capullo de rosa blanca en el cabello de la pelirroja y por ultimo una pequeña lila sobre la cabeza de Fuyu, solo le faltaban las sombras…

Listo ya termine.-

Me alegra- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Deidara- ¿Puedo ver?-

Ten.-

Sasori tomo el retrato y se quedó sorprendida, podía jurar que eso era una foto no un retrato.

Estas muy hermosa.-

Disculpen- dijo alguien desde afuera

¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- dijo Deidara al reconocer la voz

La reunión se ha cancelado por lo que pueden irse temprano.- después de decir esto se fue

¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Deidara

Hai.-

Bueno entonces vamos a un restaurante, tengo uno favorito, sirven una comida exquisita, morirás cuando la pruebes.-

Sasori sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para después irse al vestidor, Deidara se quedó ahí parado tocando sus labios, Sasori por su parte, estaba más roja que su cabello, no podía creer lo que había hecho, eso fue una prueba para ver como reaccionaba Deidara, quería saber si sus pensamientos de anoche eran ciertos, y al parecer no lo eran, una vez que salió vestida, Deidara la sorprendió con un beso en los labios, ambos se juntaron más, Sasori por su parte puso sus brazos en el cuello de Deidara para profundizar el beso, mientras que el rubio la tomaba de la espalda y la cabeza para hacer el beso más profundo también, pronto se les acabo el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

Eso Saso-chan, es un beso.- dijo Deidara juguetón

…- simplemente sonrió como una tonta – Lo se Deidara-sama.-

¿Nos vamos?-

Hai.-

Ambos partieron al restaurante, que se encontraba a pocos metros del estudio, una vez que llegaron, buscaron un lugar e inmediatamente ordenaron algo

Bueno yo quiero probar algo nuevo, yo quiero un bakudan.-

Yo algo liviano unos dangos.-

Por cierto, no es que se aun metiche, pero ¿qué le paso a tu ex?-

Después de lo que me hizo, lo mandaron a prisión y desde entonces no sé lo que le paso y no me interesa saber que fue de él.-

Realmente lo siento mucho lo de anoche es que estaba….bueno...lo que te dije…. Y….-

Con un lo siento es más que suficiente Deidara-sama.-

Lo siento, realmente lo siento.-

Usted mismo lo dijo lo que te paso fue natural, yo me ofrecí a ayudarte por lo tanto es mi culpa.- dijo aun apenada

Bueno olvidémonos del asunto y comencemos a comer.- dijo al momento que el camarero traía sus órdenes.

Provecho.- dijeron ambos

Una vez que terminaron de comer, y pagar la cuenta se dirigieron al auto en el estacionamiento, unos minutos después llegaron a la casa del rubio, este mismo se bajó primero para darle de comer a su gata, y Sasori hizo lo mismo con Fuyu.

"Es tan hermosa, tan linda, tan dulce, y a la vez atrevida, y muy de vez en cuando algo gruñona pero eso solo la hace más tierna e inocente, deseo tanto volver a besarla, abrazarla, no dejarla ir, decirle que…yo…yo la amo…ya me di cuenta que es lo que le falta a mi mundo….amor….el amor de ella."- pensaba el rubio mientras veía como Sasori le daba de comer a Fuyu

¿Deidara-sama?- dijo mientras dejaba a fuyu en el suelo y se levantaba- ¿Esta ud bien?, ha estado mirando a la nada por casi 10 minutos.-

Sasori- la tomo de los hombros- Dime ¿tú aceptarías a otro hombre en tu vida?-

"Acaso se me está declarando, Deidara-sama, yo también te amo me alegra saber que soy importante para ud, me alegra saber que ud me ama".-

Hubo un silencio algo intranquilo ambos esperando una respuesta

Bueno….solo si ese hombre es bondadoso, amoroso- cada vez se acercaba más a Deidara- caballeroso, guapo principalmente, amable y lo más importante que me respete, y que.- ahora con su mano tocaba el buen formado cuerpo del rubio sobre su camisa.- no me viera como un títere-se acercó a su oído.- y lo más importante que me ame en todos los sentidos.-

Una vez terminada esa oración el rubio no pudo tolerarlo más, la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Sasori puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza del rubio, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos y a la vez presionaba para hacer el beso más profundo, se sentían en el cielo, el único problema era que Sasori debía pararse de puntitas para besarlo, Deidara vio este problema y tomo una de las piernas de la pelirroja entonces ella entendió el mensaje, dio un brinquito y el rubio pudo poner las delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sostenerla de su trasero.

Se separaron por la falta del oxígeno, se quedaron mirándose por un rato y luego se volvieron a besar.

Sasori…te amo.-

Igual yo, yo también te amo.-

Deidara entre beso y beso logro llegar a su habitación, acostó a Sasori en su cama y siguió besándola, paro un momento para quitarse, su camisa y dejarla en alguna parte de la habitación.

Vaya.- dijo viendo el buen formando cuerpo del rubio- ¿Vas al gimnasio?-

Todos los sábados, sin falta me voy cuando estas dormida.-

Sasori logro tumbar a Deidara y comenzó a besarle todo el pecho, para ese entonces el afrodisiaco ya se había activado, y empezó a darle mordiscos en ciertos lugares, incluso le daba lamidas en los pezones, el rubio vio como Sasori se quitaba el vestido celeste que llevaba, quedando en ropa interior.

¿Desde cuando tienes eso?-

¿Qué?, esto es mi ropa interior favorita.-

Pero es que es tan erótica.-

¿Quieres que la modele para ti?-

Sasori no espero respuesta y se sentó justo en la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras tocaba su cuerpo su cuerpo sensualmente, Deidara estaba hipnotizado por los sensuales movimientos de la pelirroja, y lo hacía todo más sensual con esa ropa interior erótica, llevaba una especie de tanga negra que en el centro tenía un signo de playboy rosado y atrás era técnicamente un hilo lo que cubría su trasero y la parte de arriba era igual de negro con encajes y en las copas había varios signos de plaboy rosados.

Por kami.- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de Sasori, para presionarla contra su miembro

Pervertido.- dijo sintiendo la erección del rubio debajo de ella

Deidara tomo el "hilo" de la tanga de la pelirrojo y lo comenzó a jalar causándole placer a la pelirroja, luego se sentó para besarla y también aprovecho para quitarle la parte de arriba de la ropa interior y lo tiro en alguna parte de la habitación, Sasori se cubrió con sus brazos, pero Deidara se los quito con suavidad.

Tranquila- la beso –Tranquila no te escondas así.-

Pero… es que es mi "primera vez".-

Sasori, yo jamás te lastimaría, seré gentil contigo, confía en mi.-

Confió en ti…-

No va a doler, te lo prometo.-

Sasori sintió como el rubio la acostaba suavemente en la cama y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, tratando de relajarla, la mano del rubio viajo hasta la parte intima de la pelirroja, y comenzó a acariciarla encima de sus bragas cosa que hizo gritar a la menor.-

¡Ahhh!...se….se…siente…-

¿Te gusta?- dijo al momento que comenzó a jugar con uno de los pechos de la pelirroja

Haii..ahhh…no los toques así…ahhh- grito al momento que el rubio había comenzado a morder con suavidad uno de los pezones.- ¡Ahhh!...Deidara-sama…ahh.-

Deidara comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar la última prenda que cubría su desnudez la tomo con los dientes y la jalo para abajo.

Eres muy bonita, tal vez ya conozca tu cuerpo, pero aún me sigue sorprendiendo.-

Sasori embozo una sonrisa algo tímida, el rubio volvió a besarla luego, bajo de nuevo hasta la intimidad de la pelirroja, y comenzó a lamer toda esa zona dulce y sensible, de vez en cuando se desviaba a ese botoncito rosado que sabía que volvería loca a la pelirroja

¡Ahhh!...Deidara-sama…Ahhh.-

Sasori…-

La menor noto que Deidara tenía cierta cara de incomodidad, se sentó e hizo que el rubio se pusiera de rodillas y luego le quito a Deidara la última prenda, dejando al aire su erección, estaba igual que la última vez, la pelirroja no lo dudó ni un segundo y volvió a metérselo en su boca, mientras que Deidara metía 2 dedos por la intimidad de la ojimiel preparándola para lo siguiente.

Sasori…déjame…déjame metértelo ya.- dijo no creyendo soportarlo más

La volvió a acostar mientras se ponía delante de ella, comenzó a restregar su miembro contra la intimidad de la ojimiel esta podía sentir las pulsaciones y lo caliente que estaba, luego comenzó a meterlo, primero la punta y después el resto, Deidara puso las piernas de la pelirroja alrededor de cadera, de repente noto que unas cuantas gotas de sangre bajaban por los muslos de la ojimiel, comenzó con las embestidas suaves pero certeras.

¡Ahhhh! Deidara-sama…ahh…me gusta.-

Sasori…mi hermosa rosa…te amo.-

Igual yo…yo también te amo…ahhh.-

Deidara se sentó y luego sentó a la pelirroja sobre su miembro y comenzó a ir más rápido mientras él jugaba con sus pechos y besaba su cuello, Sasori puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Deidara, unos minutos más y llegaron al climax, Sasori cayó en la cama, Deidara saco su miembro con mucho cuidado noto que tenía gotas de sangre y restos de semen, luego se acostó a la par de su amada y la abrazo mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, ahora que tenían ese sentimiento mutuo, el mundo de ambos por fin estaba completo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de Bunny

Bunny hablando espero que les allá gustado este capítulo, me tomo mucho escribirlo, demasiadas cosas que hacer en mi casa, por favor dejen reviews me gustaría saber que piensan de mis fics y también recuerden que acepto, recomendaciones para mejorar mis fics y también requests, pero hasta abril porque ahora estoy con un nuevo reto y otros proyectos, el próximo capítulo es el final, les prometo que tendrá unas cuantas sorpresas.

Se despide

BunnyWhite


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La dulce promesa

Ya era de mañana los rayos del sol, iluminaban la habitación, Deidara fue el primero en despertar, sintió un peso sobre él abrió los ojos y vio a Sasori, ambos seguían desnudos y la sabana solo cubrían de sus rodillas para abajo.

Sasori- le dio un beso en la frente- Mi muñeca de Porcelana.-

Deidara-kun.-

Sasori abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Deidara, sonrió tímidamente y se acercó para besarle, el rubio respondió el beso, luego pasaron casi una hora dándose mimos, besos o carisias, el ojiazul volvió a ponerse muy cariñoso como la vez anterior, la abrazo fuerte pero con delicadeza y comenzó a besar su cuello, labios, ojos, pechos, estomago, todo su cuerpo lo lleno de besos, era tan suave, hermoso, frágil, una verdadera muñeca de porcelana, eso…le dio una idea.

Sasori- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello- ¿Estas bien?-

¿Por qué preguntas?-

Te veo triste.-

Bueno…Aun recuerdo lo de aquella broma, me duele el saber que yo era solo una zorra para Orochimaru….y me da asco pensar que alguna vez estuve enamorada de él, lo único que oía de él eran falsas promesas.-

Yo no soy una falsa promesa.-

¿Me lo prometes?-

Con el corazón.-

Sasori sonrió muy dulcemente y nuevamente volvió a besar a Deidara, ambos se sentían tan felices, tan enamorados.

Deidara desvió su mirada al reloj, era domingo y eran las 7:00 am, siguieron mimándose por un buen rato, minutos después el rubio se dio cuenta que de tanto mimo Sasori se había quedado dormida, lentamente se salió de la cama, fue por ropa nueva y se fue a dar una ducha, luego salió y vio que la pelirroja aún seguía durmiendo, cerro un poco las cortinas y después la cobijo con una sábana más caliente, ya la época de invierno estaba por empezar y no quería que su muñequita pasara frio…

Descansa.- dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la frente

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido tomo toda la ropa sucia que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, y la llevo a lavar, luego se fue a hacer el desayuno cuando vio que cierto minino estaba encima del refrigerador…

O-ren ¿Qué te he dicho?-

O-ren bajo de un salto del refrigerador y se fue a donde estaba Fuyu, Deidara sonrió, era bueno saber que su gata tenía una mejor amiga.

Mientras con Sasori, esta seguía durmiendo, pero al parecer sufría una pesadilla.

*En la pesadilla*

Se veía que Sasori caminaba por los pasillos de su antigua universidad, llevaba una yukata azul, y tenía el cabello hasta por la mitad de la espalda, había varias sombras a los lados, que murmuraban cosas que ofendían e herían a Sasori.

Escuche que es lesbiana, que todas las noches va al pueblo a esperar que una mujer se la joda.- dijo una sombra que al parecer era una chica

Es linda lo admito pero debería considerar la cirugía plástica, puedo jurar que es una de esas chicas de pecho plano, siempre terminan solas.- rio un chico

¡Y asegún ella va a ser modelo, se va aquedar sin trabajo y va tener que prostituirse, aunque no habrá problema, porque ya lo hace!- rio un grupo de chicas y chicos

Si no hace algo con sus pechos la consideraran hombre, es más creo que en realidad es un travesti.- rio un maestro

Sasori comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la salida, luego se vio que estaba en su cuarto ese profesor le había dado una idea, tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar su cabello, después de unas horas, Sasori parecía ser hombre. Luego de eso volvió a la universidad, ya nadie la molestaba y eso era bueno, pero hubo a alguien que no pudo engañar…Orochimaru.

Oye, sé que eres tu Sasori…¿Por qué no tomamos un café después de la clase?

…De acuerdo.-

Una sombra salió de la nada, era la Sasori del presente, esta vio la escena y comenzó a gritar:

Detente...¡nooo!...es una trampa, alto-

Pero la Sasori del pasado no podía oírla, luego delante de los ojos de la Sasori del presente comenzaron a correr los recuerdos de sus días con Orochimaru…hasta que llego ese día, se veía que la Sasori del pasado estaba en su habitación viendo una foto de ella y Orochimaru, luego una sombra llego y le puso un trapo en la nariz.

¡No!- grito la Sasori del presente

Después de decir eso se abalanzo contra la sombra pero la escena se convirtió en humo, la pelirroja cayó al piso, todo estaba oscuro, hasta que una puerta blanca apareció frente a Sasori…y detrás de la puerta…podía oír los gritos de alguien…era ella. Con horror tomo el picaporte y lo hizo girar lentamente, abrió la puerta, deseando nunca haberlo hecho.

Se podía ver que la Sasori del pasado estaba tirada en el suelo, desnuda y con restos de semen por todo su cuerpo, unas 10 sombras hacían un circulo alrededor, reían al ver como la pelirroja lloraba y suplicaba porque ya no le hicieran nada.

Ven acá zorra, no hemos terminado contigo.- grito una sombra masculina

La sombra se quitó la ropa y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, se podían ver que todos eran hombres, la sombra obligo a Sasori a ponerse en 4, luego puso su miembro justo en la cara de la pelirroja.

¿Qué esperas zorra?- grito uno de los hombres

La sombra no espero objeción y obligo a Sasori engullir su miembro todas las demás sombras reían y se masturbaban, una de las sombras salió del círculo y se acercó a Sasori y comenzó a lamer toda su intimidad.

Esta zorra lo está disfrutando.- grito la sombra- Miren lo mojada que esta, Orochimaru te debemos una.-

Fue un placer.- dijo una sombra que salió del circulo también

La sombra que anteriormente estaba lamiendo la intimidad de Sasori comenzó a desviarse hacia el trasero de la pelirroja, esta intento quitarse pero Orochimaru la sostuvo fuerte de la cadera y metió dos dedos en su intimidad.

Tranquila, zorra.- le dijo con desprecio

La sombra al ver que se había calmado siguió lamiendo, hasta que se alejó y puso su miembro en la entrada.

¿Te gusta el sexo anal, zorra?- dijo al momento que entraba con brusquedad

¡AGHHH!- grito la sasori del pasado.- ¡Déjame ya…déjenme!-

Ya veremos zorra.- dijo mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas

Déjenme…¡Suéltenme!...¡Dejen de reírse!- esta vez gritaba la Sasori del presente.- ¡YA basta, no más, NOOOOO!-

*De vuelta a la realidad*

Sasori no paraba de agitarse, gritar y llorar, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, Deidara entro a la habitación alarmado, encontró a Sasori destapada y no dejaba de gritar "Ya basta" "Déjenme...yo no quiero esto", el rubio se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacudir a la pelirroja con tal de despertarla.

¡Sasori!-

¡AGHH!- despertó de golpe- Deidara…Deidara-kun.-

Sasori abrazo al rubio y siguió llorando, de vez en cuando gritaba, diciéndole al rubio que no la abandonara, que no dejara que ellos la lastimaran, el rubio comenzó a calmarla con besos en la cabeza y acariciaba su espalda, poco a poco se calmó, pero Deidara no la soltó, ya que quería que se sintiera segura.

Ellos…no paraban de reírse…no paraban de humillarme…no paraban…-

Shhh, ya olvida todo eso…olvida esa parte horrible de tu pasado, yo estoy aquí no dejare que nada malo te pase.-

Deidara…-

La pelirroja sentía una gran ola de emociones en su corazón, Deidara era el hombre que siempre deseo a su lado, alguien que realmente la amara, la respetara, la protegiera, Sasori beso a Deidara nuevamente y este respondió.

Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial el fin de semana de hará olvidar todo eso.-

¿Adonde?-

Un amigo mío es hipnotista te hará olvidar todo ese trauma, lo prometo después de la sesión lo olvidaras, y no es que quiera arruinar el momento pero ¿Puedes vestirte?-

Déjame ser.-

Solo bromeaba, pero espero que estés consiente que puedo hacerte esto….-

Dijo al momento que acariciaba descaradamente su trasero y besaba el cuello de la ojimiel.

Ahh…noo…ahora…no…ah.- dijo tratando de escapar de las caricias del rubio

Tranquila…no te obligare si no quieres, pero eso si dame otro beso.-

Los que quieras.-

Sasori se acercó y volvió a besar a su Deidara, este respondió con todo el cariño del mundo era tan bonito tener a esa muñequita, tenerla en brazos era un tesoro,

Sasori….se…qué…bueno…tú…¿A ti te gustaría ser….mi…?-

Tu…tu…novia.-

Hai.-

Deidara….-

Escucha te prometo que no seré como él, seré el hombre que siempre quisiste, el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener.-

Ya lo eres.-

*Unos meses después*

El cuadro perfecto de Deidara había sido un éxito, una copia fue a dar a un museo y el original se lo quedo el rubio, Deidara llevo a la ojimiel a un hipnotista el cual borro casi por completo el recuerdo, ahora mismo ambos se encontraban en una zona privada de las aguas termales que quedaba justo enfrente del estudio, después de un día de trabajo relajarse en ese lugar era el paraíso.

Esto es vida.- dijo el rubio

Sí que lo es.- respondió la pelirroja

La pareja se encontraba abrazada, metida en las aguas, el rubio tomo del mentón a Sasori y le dio un beso en la frente, la cerco más a su pecho, seguido de esto comenzó a acariciar las hermosas hebras rojizas que para ese entonces le llegaban por los hombros, Deidara le dijo a Sasori que ya no había necesidad de mantener su cabello corto por lo que la ojimiel se lo dejo crecer.

Sasori…mi cielo…estaba pensando que….bueno….recuerdas…aquella vez que te dije que el cuadro fue un éxito

Si ¿Qué con eso?-

Bueno…es que…recuerdas que para celebrar dijiste que querías darme una sorpresa…entonces pensaba que tal vez…podrías.-

Oh no…deidara eso solo fue por lo del retrato.-

Por favor…mi amor.-

No te hare un stripear.-

Bueno entonces.-

La pelirroja sintió como Deidara, sumergió una mano en el agua y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la ojimiel, paso a los pezones y después justo a la entrada de su intimidad, a la pelirroja se le escaparon varios gemidos, tal vez era cierto estaban solos pero le daba mucha vergüenza.

Porfa mi muñequita…nada te cuesta.-

No.-

Onegai…¿sí?- dijo al momento que metía un dedo

Muy bien pero yo elijo que me pondré.-

Te amo tanto.-

Si,si,si.-

Sasori salió del agua y fue al vestidor dejando a Deidara solo, mientras se vestía sentía que alguien la vigilaba, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar ese presentimiento, mientras continuo vistiéndose, pero en realidad estaba en lo cierto alguien si la vigilaba, un hombre de no más de 30 años la vigilaba, era Orochimaru, la descubrió al ver en el periódico una foto del retrato, en sus manos tenía unos peculiares mechones rojizos, el día que secuestro a Sasori los había visto en el basurero, había tomado unos y aún seguían oliendo a rosas, tomo esos mismos mechones y los olio con gula.

Sasori…esta vez no te dejare ir, y me las pagaras por haberme mandado a la cárcel por 20 años, me las pagaras todas, zorra.- susurro

Deidara salió de las aguas unos momentos después, comenzó a vestirse, miro a Sasori y no se puso la camisa, se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazo mojando la yukata que llevaba puesta

Deidara.- se quejó al sentir que la mojaba toda

Vamos Sasori, aprende a divertirte, no seas tan seria.-

¡Deidara!, déjame ya o no hay stripear.-

¡No!, dijo casi gritando.- Ves ya te deje.-

Te espero en el auto.-

Sasori salió del local y espero en el parqueo, todo el paisaje era blanco y varios copos caían del cielo, la pelirroja se distrajo viendo los copos caer, Orochimaru salió de su auto, se acercó a ella, con cuidado de no asustarla, se colocó detrás de ella y coloco un cuchillo en su garganta.

Gritas, mueres.-

Orochimaru la obligo a caminar detrás de unos árboles, quito el cuchillo de la garanta de la pelirroja, esta se volvió para ver quién era y apenas vio esos horribles ojos amarillos la hipnosis exploto y ella recordó todo.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Vine por ti muñequita, te hare pagar los 8 años que estuve en prisión.-

Me humillaste, me mentiste, dejaste que me violaran ¿y soy yo la que tengo que pagar?-

No me digas.- la tomo del mentón con fuerza- Fuiste tú la que se creyó todo, no eres más que una tonta y sensible marioneta que puedo manejar a mi antojo, recuerdo que siempre llorabas a mi lado diciendo que te alegras que por fin te aceptara, tu sensibilidad siempre te ha delatado, deja de hacerte la ruda y admítelo eres una estúpida, es más me gustó mucho tu retrato, ¿quién lo hizo? Uno de tus clientes…¡ZORRA!-

En ese momento la abofeteo y haciéndola caer, inmediatamente se puso encima de ella destrozo la yucata de invierno de la pelirroja con su cuchillo, luego comenzó a lamer todo a su paso,

Nooo, suéltame…¡AGHH,DEIDARA!-

En ese momento, el rubio había salido y escucho el grito de su novia, al ver a ese hombre intentando arrancarle la ropa interior, lo tomo del cabello y lo arrojo contra un poste, luego se dirigió a su novia esta lloraba y tenía dificultades para respirar hasta que se desmayó, se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras la cargaba. En ese momento se escuchó un seguro removiéndose, Deidara sonrió y dijo

Espero que por esto no pienses que te dejare retratar a Sasori.-

Solo te devuelvo el favor Dei.-

Itachi junto con otros policías apuntaban a Orochimaru esta no tuvo de otra que rendirse, el ser hijo de Fugaku y el sheriff de la cuidad era un golpe de suerte, ellos estaban haciendo un chequeo de las calles cuando escucharon a Sasori. Luego de que arrestaran al pelinegro, Itachi se acercó a Deidara quien metía a Sasori en el auto.

Me imagino que el recuerdo volvió, llévala mañana a mi oficina y le borrare nuevamente el recuerdo.-

No hace falta…recuerdas cuando Karin sufrió el choque, ella comenzó a llorar y le costaba respirar y de un momento a otro se desmayó.-

¿Qué con eso?-

Bueno cuando despertó no recordaba nada de sus choques anteriores y el reciente recordaba muy poco, pues Sasori sufrió los mismos síntomas.-

Bueno…pero aun así llévala mañana, conduce con cuidado, dei.-

Adiós Uchiha.-

*Unos minutos después*

Estaban muy cerca de casa, cuando noto que Sasori había despertado, al ver esto se parqueo en la orilla y fue al asiento trasero.

Hola…¿Cómo estás?-

Mareada…¿oye recuerdas que paso? Más bien ya ni recuerdo porque me fui de Okinawa, Dei-kun, ¿qué paso?-

….Cierra los ojos.-

¿Por qué?-

Ciérralos, por favor.-

Sasori hizo caso y cerró los ojos, el rubio sabía que si recordaba lo que paso tendría un colapso emocional, sabia como hacer que nunca más recordara eso, pensaba guardarlo para otra ocasión pero no tenía opción, lentamente saco una cajita muy pequeña, la cual abrió, había un anillo muy hermoso de gema tenía un hermoso diamante pequeño, tomo tal anillo y a la vez la mano de su novia y se lo puso sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Abre los ojos.-

¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Sasori

Averígualo tú.-

Confusa miro su cuerpo para ver que le había hecho y entonces vio su mano, ese anillo solo significaba una cosa, unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y comenzó a sonreír como tonta.

Sasori- la tomo de las manos- ¿Querrías ser la madre de mis hijos?-

Deidara-kun… si…claro que si.-

Sasori y Deidara se fundieron en un tierno beso, la pelirroja no paraba de llorar, se sentía tan feliz, como había soñado ese día, los cuentos de hadas si existían esa era la prueba.

Ya te lo había prometido antes, pero te lo repetiré, juro que jamás de abandonare, jamás te lastimare, seré el hombre que siempre has deseado en vida y hasta la eternidad.-

Que promesa más dulce.-

Lo sé pero no tan dulce como tú, pero en serio seré el mejor esposo del mundo, y tendremos con 3 hijos.-

¿Tres?, yo quiero 5.-

Oye…tranquila, ten un poco de consideración.-

Jeje bien tendré consideración, planeaba celebrar el acontecimiento dándote un stripear pero ni modo.-

¿Eh?, no no, Saso-chan no seas mala.-

Está bien, pero si lo quieres ya, arranca el auto, sabes que no soy paciente.-

Sera un placer.-

Deidara como alma que lleva el diablo, puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió a su casa, unos minutos después llegaron, Sasori bajo primero y luego el rubio, este corrió hasta su prometida y la levanto al estilo princesa

¡Ahh!, idiota me asustaste.-

Gomen, pero tengo que practicar para la luna de miel.-

Ya bájame.-

En eso momento el celular de Deidara comenzó a sonar este lo había dejado en casa puesto que estaba en el segundo piso, el rubio dejo a su novia y corrió hasta el segundo piso,

¿Hola?-

Deidara, soy yo Pain.-

Hola jefe.-

Escuche las noticias si Sasori no se siente bien no es necesario que vengan a trabajar mañana.-

No hace falta, Sasori sufre de amnesia no recuerda nada.- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Bueno…si insistes.-

Pero aun…así…no…iremos…-

¿Deidara?-

Deidara se quedó en shock al llegar a la sala, Sasori no vestía nada más que un delantal blanco que cubría su cuerpo, este terminaba justo encima del muslo, el rubio noto que debajo del delantal, Sasori llevaba unas bragas casi transparentes, y sus pechos estaban cubiertos de crema batida, la pelirroja llevo un dedo a la crema batida que yacía en su pecho, tomo un poco y se lo llevo a la boca lamiéndolo sensualmente, luego le hizo una seña para que fuera donde ella estaba.

Jefe ya me voy.- logro decir

Espera, Deidara.-

Pero para ese entonces el rubio había cortado, del otro lado de la línea, el peli naranja se quedó perplejo

Pain, también yo me canso.- dijo Konan quien yacía en un sillón semidesnuda

Perdón pero de un momento a otro me corto, tomate un descanso intentare de nuevo.-

Pain espero, ya habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos, cuando por fin contestaron pero se oían unos sonidos muy raros

¿Hola?-

Deidara no me cortes así, soy tu jefe.-

Lo…ah…lamento.-

¿Estás bien?, te oyes agitado.-

Pues…-

De la otra línea, se veía que el rubio ya tenía a Sasori contra la pared, esta tenia las bragas por las rodillas y el delantal lo tenía medio desordenado y se cubría la boca para que no la escucharan, el rubio aún seguía vestido, pero la única diferencia era que ya no tenía la corbata, la camisa abierta y el cierre del pantalón abierto. Deidara no pudo evitar la tentación y comenzó a envestir más rápido.

Ahhh.-

Deidara logro tapar a tiempo el celular y luego colgó, Pain que había logrado escuchar el gemido de Sasori miro a Konan y sonrió levemente hace mucho que él y su esposa no se divertían. De vuelta con Deidara

Un poco más y nos descubren, Sasori.-

Gomen…pero me gusta…ahhh…no…puedo…me…me vengo.-

Deidara no pudo contener más su lujuria y siguió embistiendo, hasta que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, Sasori se deslizo lentamente por la pared por el placer recibido, pero el rubio no había acabado, llevo a la pelirroja al cuarto para seguir con su noche.

*Unas horas después*

Deidara había despertado, eran casi que las 11 de la noche, miro a su lado y Sasori no estaba, se levantó de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata y después fue a buscar a Sasori, aunque ya se imaginaba dónde podría estar. Sasori estaba en la sala, sentada en el sofá, llevaba una bata pero la tenía abierta mostrando su cuerpo y miraba a la ventana viendo caer la nieve.-

¿Sasori?-

Deidara-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Deberia preguntarte eso yo.-

Bueno…vi que estaba nevando entonces quería verlo mejor.-

¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Claro que si.-

Sabes- la abrazo juntándola más a su cuerpo- Ahora qué hago memoria ¿Te dije el título de nuestro primer cuadro?-

No.-

Muñeca de Porcelana, fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi.-

Es muy bello- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello suelto del ojizaul- ¿Realmente, pensaste que yo era una muñeca de porcelana?-

Si, y aun lo eres.-

Deidara tomo a la pelirroja del mentón y la beso, la amaba tanto, que sentía la necesidad de mostrárselo cada 5 minutos, daría su vida por ella, haría lo que fuese por ella. Lentamente Sasori empujo suavemente al rubio para que quedara acostado y ella sobre él.

Deidara….quiero un bebé.-

¿Tan pronto?- dijo burlón pero por él no había problema- Bueno…-

¿Qué?-

Que no sé qué pasaría si sale igual a ti, no sé a quién amaría más.-

Baka…por eso te amo tanto, eres muy tonto.-

Oye eso duele.-

Sasori comenzó a reír, el rubio se quedó mirándola por un buen, tiempo, inocente, bella, delicada, eran las características de una muñeca de porcelana, y Sasori era una, pero la única diferencia, era que Sasori era Su muñeca, y seguiría así por toda la eternidad.

_**˜FIN **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de Bunny:

Listo…este proyecto realmente fue lindo, espero que les hayan gustado a todos, ya subiré, otro fic, pero tendrán que esperar ya que, ya estoy en semana de exámenes, deséenme suerte.

Se despide: BunnyWhite


End file.
